


【异坤】空降热搜 中

by shaoshao99



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99
Kudos: 15





	【异坤】空降热搜 中

空降热搜 中

-  
1  
“嗯…头好痛…”被子里的人不知道自己做头发在哪里，只觉得头重脚轻，自己看不到外面的东西呢？

蔡徐坤在被子里爬了爬，摸到一个结实的墙，他疑惑地摸了摸，然后猪爪子被一个人一把抓住。

那个人手上还带着茧，抓着蔡徐坤的手捏了捏。

“干嘛？酒醒了？”  
王子异一把拉开被子，窗外的阳光透着缝隙流进来，混着屋子里的暖气，蔡徐坤那张没了高原红的脸又成了桃红色。

“要不要给你做醒酒汤，还头疼吗？”王子异有些沙哑的声音传过来，蔡徐坤坐在床上，身上是自己的猪猪图案的睡衣，王子异也穿着睡衣。

嗯？？？？怎么回事？？？

仿佛司机重开的大脑叮的一声——

“子异，昨天没发生什么吧？”蔡徐坤小心翼翼地问，生怕自己把别人睡了。

“昨天你抱着我一直不松手，我就让糖糖来开车了，然后我给你换了衣服，你就说一起睡，然后就这样了。”王子异疑惑地抬头，“你想发生什么？”

“没…没什么…”蔡徐坤不好意思地靠着王子异的胸，才发现刚刚那个墙是王子异练得结实的胸肌。

你没就没，动手动脚是干什么！

王子异看了看蔡徐坤发红的耳尖，把人揽在怀里：“蔡徐坤，你昨天一直揪着我，你知不知道你现在是什么意思？”

蔡徐坤不敢抬头，王子异抬起他的小脸，硬生生自己对视。

“子异…”蔡徐坤揪着王子异的衣领，“我…我从没碰到过年这么好的人…你…你不嫌弃我，还对我这么好，你知不知道，你是除了爸妈之外对我最好的人了。”

王子异心一颤，蔡徐坤爸妈已经过世了，意味着这两年没有人会对他永远充满善意、包容和关怀。

“我怎么会嫌弃你，你可是大明星啊。”王子异捏着他手感很好的脸，圆溜溜的鹿眼盯着蔡徐坤。

“子异——”

王子异倏地就吻下来，唇舌相贴，即使在清晨蔡徐坤也能尝到薄荷糖的味道，湿润的舌在口腔里蛮狠地撞，稍稍尝到血腥味，王子异才把嘴拔出来：“蔡徐坤，你不是傻子，你很聪明，你知道这意味着什么。”

王子异的目光冷静而专注地看着蔡徐坤红肿的嘴唇，后者下意识地吞了口水，王子异于是又吻上来，这次蔡徐坤没含蓄，像王子异这么好的男人不上就是缺德！他不辞辛苦地回吻，两个人就这样在地上吻了几分钟，王子异才依依不舍地用手指抹掉蔡徐坤嘴角的口水。

“我想和子异在一起…我知道，你有事情瞒着我…”蔡徐坤低下头，咬了咬红肿的嘴唇。

“我…”

“无论你瞒着我什么，都不会影响你要不要和我在一起，是不是？”蔡徐坤抬起头，抱住王子异的胳膊。

“是。”王子异吻了吻蔡徐坤的发顶，眼里却是止不住的温柔。

2  
金盒奖颁奖典礼11.27日在北京举办，这时候的《摄政王》已经拍摄两周，蔡徐坤请了假出来参加颁奖典礼，他本想连红毯都鸽了，奈何P家寄了太多超季礼服过来，蔡徐坤只能一个人走红毯。

他被提名“最佳男配角”，因着又签了ONCE，宣发了《摄政王》，一只脚踏入大荧幕，因此业内风评水涨船高，不过蔡徐坤心里有数，自己就是来走个过场，这点戏份如果都能拿奖那可能真是评委怜爱了。

他在后台偷偷找地方喝牛奶，还想问迎宾小姐要两个橘子，被芬姐一记眼刀驳回去。

“公司营养师说你肠胃不调，最近只能喝白开水，饮食要少油少腻，没看到前两天林导说你戏服塞不进去了吗？”芬姐把蔡徐坤手里的牛奶换成白开水，“快喝，皮肤又干了，北京这鬼天气。”

公司营养师和王子异学的吧。蔡徐坤默默吐槽，开始喝白开水。他一回头，却发现每天贴身保护的王子异不见了。

这个男人又去干嘛了。委屈小葵撅着嘴，眼睛转了转。

“姐，我去厕所，哎呀不行了，肚子疼，马上回来！”蔡徐坤分分钟影帝上身，朝着后台旁边的走廊就是一阵跑。

好想吃炸鸡啊。他摸着瘪下去的肚子，却发现不知道走到哪个工作人员的工作室了。

“子异哥，我这是迫不得已啊，我是YK艺人，老板让我干嘛我只能跟着干啊！”

哪里，哪里传来宋暖的声音？还有子异的名字？

幸好蔡徐坤耳力不错，身手也不错，他缩进门后，贴着门忍不住吃瓜，结果听到另一个的声音，怎么这么像王子异？

“你又要说，是陈建发想潜规则你，你不同意，但是他用合约逼你吗？”

“子异哥，你什么意思？”宋暖的声音突然拔高了，“你不相信我，也不相信阿峰吗？你当初答应他要好好照顾我的！”

“宋暖，你别得寸进尺。”蔡徐坤第一次听到王子异这么生气，“阿峰拜托我好好照顾你，我说让你来ONCE，我们给你安排资源，你不甘心从配角开始磨练，转头去了YK，结果呢？当了林导的小三还诓我说是林导想潜规则你，你没法拒绝，我念你是阿峰的女朋友，帮你一次，结果呢？你又跑去和陈建发在一起，呵，陈建发这么怕老婆，你说他有胆子逼你？说出去糖糖都不信啊！”

糖糖：？？莫名躺枪。  
十米外正在听芬姐训话的某人突然打了个喷嚏。

蔡徐坤摸摸鼻子，继续听。

“这也就算了，你要是低调一点，我就睁一只眼闭一只眼，结果你居然问我要明年的视后？我王子异有情有义也不是这么被你耍的，阿峰走了三年了，你移情别恋我理解，但是做这档子事还想从我这里捞好处，做梦吧。”王子异说完就要走，被宋暖一把拉住。

他低头，眼里是宋暖从未见过的冷冽。

但是机会只有这一次，错过这辈子都难翻身。

“那你和蔡徐坤的事情，我说出去也没关系，蔡徐坤真不知道他亲爱的保镖居然是王氏的总裁，ONCE的大老板呢？”

蔡徐坤：？？？怎么还扯到我了。

“我问心无愧，不过你要是敢动他，你信不信北京没人敢找你拍戏？”王子异一摔门，看到走廊那头一闪而过的衣角。

“出来。”  
蔡徐坤迈着小碎步磨磨蹭蹭走过来，被王子异揽着找了个房间坐下。

刚刚发现了王子异大秘密的蔡徐坤不敢看王子异，想了想自己没做错啊，瞒着身份不告诉自己还跑过来应聘保镖的也是王子异。

蔡徐坤看着刚刚王子异厉色训斥宋暖的脸，此刻已经变得柔和，嘴角似乎还有些上扬。

“你早就知道了？”王子异依旧穿着蔡徐坤给他的西装，声色有些低沉。

“没有。我刚刚才知道。”蔡徐坤扬起脑袋，他有些混乱，“子异，王子异，王氏…是真的吗？”

“是，我就是你口中那个，不喜欢男人的王氏总裁。”王子异突然觉得这么说有点羞耻。

“你…你当时出现在那个地方…我怎么知道你是…”蔡徐坤的声音越来越小。

“对不起，是我瞒着你，我一开始只是出差时候恰好行李丢了，然后…然后就碰到你了…”王子异也不敢看蔡徐坤，“碰到你，我就阴差阳错住下来了，你放心，我现在还是总裁的…”

王子异仿佛一只棕色的大狗狗耷拉着脑袋，蔡徐坤还不能接受这个转变，突然靠他发工资的人变成了他的老板，谁也不会立刻说一句“哦好的”，他又不是芬姐！

“你怕了？”王子异俯身，蔡徐坤迷茫着摇摇头。

“子异，你从来不对我发火。”蔡徐坤想起刚刚王子异对宋暖的表情和语气。

“我自然疼你。”王子异把人揉进怀里。

“我也心疼你，我会给你赚很多很多钱，你不要担心。”蔡徐坤仰着小脸，王子异没忍住，按着他后颈的软头就吻上去。

3  
蔡徐坤整理好情绪，和王子异低调地又出现在后台，蔡徐坤准备落座去场内。

“坤坤坤坤！！！”那边糖糖冲进来，“你知不知道这是最佳男配的颁奖人是谁！！！”  
“谁？”

“是宋暖！”糖糖瞪大眼睛，“她也真厉害，每年都能来。”

听到这个好久不见的名字，蔡徐坤皱起眉头，虽然刚刚“偷听”知道了王子异和宋暖是恩怨，并不是感情纠纷，但是宋暖目前一直隐而不发，蔡徐坤总感觉她会搞事情。

颁奖典礼现场，每个明星严阵以待，金盒奖的镜头没有滤镜，而且不知道什么时候就扫过来，于是都不敢放弃表情管理。

蔡徐坤旁边是影帝和李成导演，三个人关系好，影帝今年是来颁奖的，李成导演通过那部电影也入围了最佳导演，于是一直聊得很开心。

“最佳男配角，恭喜——蔡！徐！坤！”

“坤坤，到你领奖了！”蔡徐坤正和影帝聊得开心，突然看到自己的名字和饰演小皇帝的片段在荧幕上出现，他怔怔地站起来，被影帝和李成一把抱住。

WHAT？？这是真的吗？？！

蔡徐坤怔怔地看着屏幕，殊不知后台的宋暖比他还要激动。

“卧槽，坤哥真的拿奖了！我的天哪！我要涨工资了！我可以吹了！！”尖叫的宋暖完全忘记了一旁微笑的王子异，不知道身边这位实则是她大老板的小助理疯狂开始在自己微博号转发抽奖。

颁奖的人是宋暖，蔡徐坤刚刚聊得开心了，一时间忘了芬姐嘱咐的话，他不知所措地走上台，然后不知所措看着奖杯和宋暖，眼圈红红地站在话筒前。

这种对宋暖有些无视的态度让宋暖心生不满：她至少是前辈，蔡徐坤这个是什么态度。

他的手紧紧攥着奖杯，刚刚记起来似的朝宋暖鞠躬，扬起一个泛着泪痕的灿烂微笑。

“感谢，感谢，真的十分感谢所有喜欢这部电影的人。感谢组委会给我这个新人演员机会，不过说自己说新人好像有些难以启齿，我已经入行六年了。感谢李成导演，感谢这部电影，感谢剧组的工作人员、感谢ONCE和那些帮助我的人，也感谢合作的前辈们。”蔡徐坤发现，当自己真的站在这里，面对闪光灯和全场注目的时候，他只想哭。

“这是我第一次在一部电影中饰演有台词的角色，我很荣幸此次和大家合作，说一个小插曲，来这次颁奖典礼的飞机上，我碰到了XX前辈，他是前辈，入行三十年，却只带了一个助理，而且看上去没有我高，而我带了三个人，甚至还有保镖。”全场开始笑。

“我斗胆说，当时我很惭愧，我作为一名演员，却没有把演戏之外的日子当做普通人，褪下西服，我希望我在生活中能传承XX老师这样自然、随和的精神，去发扬他在戏里认真、拼命的态度。谢谢大家。”蔡徐坤一鞠躬，再次起身面对全场的掌声时，眼中已不见泪光。

不出意外的，李成导演赢得了人生中第二座金盒奖奖杯，李成一上台，就笑着说：“刚刚坤坤讲得太好，我都不知道怎么说了。只能说，他说得对！”

全场又开始笑，接下来的气氛总算是活泼了很多。

当晚，#蔡徐坤最佳男配，#蔡徐坤满分感言，#李成拿奖拿到手软，三个TAG登上热搜。

王子异发了一个520的红包（此处vx bug）给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤说他小气，王子异说你不是要自然、随和吗？蔡徐坤说不理他了。

吃到狗粮的糖糖此时非常不冷静，她还陷入在蔡徐坤获奖的喜悦中：“我的天，我可以吹了，金履奖最年轻男配，我可以吹了，哈哈哈哈哈！”

“等等等等！”蔡徐坤抓住她舞动的手臂，“必须稳住粉丝，不要大肆宣扬，这样路人感不好。而且——”

“而且什么？”这次出声的是芬姐。

“P家不是马上要签了吗？太靠营销华而不实没必要，反正摄政王也在拍了…”蔡徐坤实际上想说宋暖的事情，但是想了想这事王子异去处理比较好，因此找了个借口。

芬姐疑惑地看了他一眼，又看看依旧当自己是保镖的王子异：“行，适当宣传还是要的，毕竟摄政王冲击暑期档，还是要噱头的。”

路人对此次金盒奖的评选暂时没有什么不满，倒是有些对家粉丝不停在评论酸，说有黑幕，蔡徐坤粉丝这时候底气硬了，冲过去把对家那几个电视剧著名辣眼睛表情包甩上去，一时间，战斗力让糖糖都甘拜下风。

蔡徐坤获奖第二天，INS和微博同时官宣P家全球全线代言人，一时间，时尚圈，娱乐圈哗然，到也不是之前没人官宣过蓝血高奢，只是蔡徐坤入行六年，出名也才两年，就拿下了全线代言人，说明品牌对其信任度、喜爱度极其之高。

4  
饱受争议的蔡徐坤乖乖滚回去拍戏了，他的冬天注定要在《摄政王》剧组度过。

“坤哥，你这黑眼圈有点重啊。”糖糖拿着两瓶遮瑕，小刷子涂个不停，但是蔡徐坤这眼下的乌青还是很明显。

王子异这个禽兽。

蔡徐坤狠狠不平地想，说好了只做一次，做到后来又做了三次，屁股现在还是疼的呢，晚上三点多才睡着，七点又爬起来化妆，这能不累吗。

天气不凉，蔡徐坤穿了四层的皇帝朝服，头上汗留个不停。

“皇叔，朕待你不薄。”蔡徐坤跌坐在龙椅上，朝服早翻乱了，他伸着纤细的手指，颤抖地指着眼前的人。

对戏的演员是合作过一次的影帝，饰演摄政王影帝居高临下，身上的四爪蟒纹朝服显得气势逼人：“皇上，贵妃乃前朝欲孽之女，本王为社稷江山，为黎民百姓，恳求皇上以大局为重。”

“你！你！”蔡徐坤抚着胸口站起来，一旁的太监大气不敢出。

“皇上，皇上，贵妃娘娘自尽了！”殿外，太监总管一边跑一边爬，蔡徐坤听得胸口一紧，只觉得喘不上起来，他红着眼睛看着眼前高大的男人，后者身上的血腥气逼得他连连后退。

“cut！”李成一声令下，蔡徐坤和影帝立马跌坐在地上。

“坤坤，这里你的眼神太过狠烈，那时候的小皇帝应该是带着疑惑、不相信和后悔的。”李成走过来拿着剧本讲戏，“摄政王从小对他极好，他一时不能接受这个转折。”

蔡徐坤稳重地点点头。

“各部门准备，31场第二次，ACTION！”

又拍了半小时，终于过了。

“我的天，这可累死了，拍正剧就是不一样。”助理糖糖比蔡徐坤先累倒在车里，后者嘟嘟囔囔地要喝水，坐在后座的人伸手过来，蔡徐坤下意识地接住。

“王总？”先叫出来的是糖糖，她看到西装革履的男人不知道什么时候出现在后座，捂着嘴巴就跑了。

蔡徐坤：······  
蔡徐坤：你到底是谁的助理？

“怎么来啦？”蔡徐坤接过杯子，小口小口地喝水，王子异摸了摸他的头发。

王子异前几天跟糖糖说了自己身份猴，糖糖尖叫了半小时，然后让蔡徐坤挥着手让圆润地滚了。王子异看时机也差不多了，蔡徐坤最近身价翻了好几番，暂时没人敢动他，一有空就直接回公司处理事情。

“来看看你，我今晚正好没会。”王子异把人抱进怀里，“带你去吃好吃的好吗？”

满脑子海底捞和毛血旺的蔡徐坤猛地点点头。

一小时后。

“放松点。”王子异从后面咬住蔡徐坤后颈处的软肉，湿热地舔舐着，他顺着白皙的脊柱一路吻下，眼睛没忽略那昨天刚刚留下的吻痕，红星斑驳，显得淫糜不已。

“你骗人，你说带我来吃好吃的呜呜呜。”蔡徐坤的脸被王子异掰过来，吻得红肿的嘴唇又被咬住，含着舌尖重重地吸吮，吻到喉咙有些干了，才喘着气被放开。

“乖，你男人饿了。”王子异把人翻过来，看到蔡徐坤刚刚泄过一次的柱身又挺立起来，他含着茧的指腹紧紧地攥住，上下揉搓着。

“嗯···嗯···”蔡徐坤正面对着王子异，胸前分不清是自己的精液还是汗水，密密麻麻的红痕从锁骨到腰椎。他下意识地反手攥紧床单，整个人弓起身子，露出颈部好看的曲线来。

王子异的手速突然加快，蔡徐坤的甬道因着快感收缩起来，王子异只觉得身下的性器被绞得厉害，被紧致湿热的内壁包裹着，他顺着蔡徐坤最敏感的地方重重地顶弄了几下，蔡徐坤的身子便软得不行。

“再快一些——嗯——”蔡徐坤的眼睛眯成一条线，口水沾湿了床单，他下意识地咬住一根手指，紧紧地含着，那妩媚的模样看得王子异绷紧了身子。

大手带来熟悉的快感，后穴被粗长的东西塞满了，整个人像泡着温泉一样温暖，氧气似乎是不够了······蔡徐坤看不清眼前，只觉得大片白光闪过，然后他看着自己的精液喷在王子异胸前。

他高潮了就没了力气，任凭王子异瞎做。

王子异一尝到蔡徐坤的味道就停不下来，只觉得每日腹部都带着欲火，想把那个人身上的物件都卸下，压在桌子上狠狠地干。

带不到办公室，那就自己去拍摄基地。

王子异捏着蔡徐坤的细腰，抽出肿大的性器，蔡徐坤的后穴一片泥泞，肠液润滑剂滴下来，把耻毛都黏在一起。

他俯身去亲蔡徐坤，咬着他的舌头一个劲地吻，蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊的，只知道抱着王子异的胳膊张嘴回应。

王子异把人抱起来，捏着性器塞进早已被操得松软的甬道，炽热的肠壁包裹上来，他提着腰，狠狠地向上顶弄，啪啪的声音被两个人接吻的呜咽声压下去，蔡徐坤只觉得耳尖发热，但是又喜欢王子异给他的快感，他感觉自己要蒸发了，浑身都带着水汽。

眼前的人狠辣又好看，明明是凌厉的眉眼但是从未对自己生气过，只在床上这么用力不讲情面。

小演员突然有些脸红，小腿下意识地勾着王子异的后腰，王子异顿了顿，随后就着骑乘的姿势猛干了几十下，蔡徐坤这时候已经射不出什么了，马眼突突得冒着透明的液体，他就这么让王子异操弄着，感受尾椎处的撞击和后穴的快感。

“用后面高潮···坤坤乖···”王子异安抚地吻着蔡徐坤的锁骨，又低下头去含他的乳粒，两颗红珠子被含得发红发亮，王子异才满意地继续操弄。

“呜呜呜···后面好热···”蔡徐坤被干得有些痛了，抱着王子异撒娇，“你快点啊~”

倏地，肠壁猛地缩紧，温热的液体喷上来，王子异知道这是他高潮来了，抱着蔡徐坤猛冲了几十下，咬着他的嘴射了出来。

小美人满身红痕，身下是潺潺白液，王子异看着又硬了，把人翻过去，从后面进入，蔡徐坤没力气说话，呜呜咽咽哭个不停，最后还是等王子异泄了三次，才被抱着去洗澡。

“做什么？”王子异皱着眉头，看着蔡徐坤穿好睡袍趴在自己胸前，两个人躺在床上准备休息，小妖精却手指一搭一搭在自己胸肌上绕圈。

“那个···宋暖···”蔡徐坤不敢抬头，圆润的小嘴一张一合，把脸埋进王子异肩窝里，“宋暖对你有恩？”

看着平时张牙舞爪的小美人此时缩得和兔子一样，王子异吃不准他是吃醋了还是好奇：“宋暖的前男友对我有恩。”

“啊？”这事情出乎蔡徐坤的意料，虽然王子异平时行事几近温柔，规矩条例一丝不落，但是一个女明星的前男友，这关系也差得太远了。

“她前男友是我大学同学，以前我们几个一起出去登山，回来路上遭到车祸，他驾驶，当场死亡，我在ICU呆了一个月——”王子异揉着蔡徐坤湿漉漉的头发，“他当时最爱的就是宋暖，宋暖在七年前只是一个电影学院的学生，她下定决心要进娱乐圈，所以——”

“所以你就替她摆平一切还人情？！”蔡徐坤震惊地看着王子异，有些酸溜溜的，“哼，说不定她早就看上你了，你之前为了她连林导都封杀了。”

“她一开始很乖，只在潜规则的问题上向我求助，前几年开始，突然变本加厉，要角色要本子，但是她不是ONCE的艺人，所以我也没有职责管这块，直到几年前，她和林导传出绯闻。”王子异顿了顿，“她说是林导想潜规则她，她拒绝了，林导放言在影圈封杀她，她来求我，我帮了她，后面我才知道，她们两个是两情相悦，林导更是出轨离婚，这事都有错，为了弥补这个错误，我投资了李成的新片。”

“什么？你投资《摄政王》竟然不是为了我！”蔡徐坤装作气呼呼的样子，“不过你不要担心，我会努力演好努力路演的——”

蔡徐坤顿了顿，继续说。

“演员要一步一个脚印，我虽然入行六年，但是一直没有拍正剧，这两年好不容易拍了电影，我就想一直拍下去。”蔡徐坤有些小心翼翼，“上次金盒奖…你不要帮我，我，我想靠自己的。”

“我不会帮你做你不喜欢的事，而且你要记得我也是你角逐的资本。”王子异低头，把人抱进了，“受欺负了要告诉我。”

“实际上我知道宋暖为什么去YK，我还有证据。”蔡徐坤撇嘴，“我刚入行的时候，宋暖刚刚毕业，也是个新人，有一次我们被经纪人拉去和一群老板吃饭，我上厕所回来就看到宋暖和陈建发抱着亲，那时候我才18，我都吓死了，拍了照片赶紧跑了！”

“没人为难你吧？”王子异紧张兮兮的，六年前他也才刚刚坐上这个位置，如果那时候碰到蔡徐坤，他不一定能保他万全。

“没有，那群老男人好像对我没兴趣，幸好我溜得快。”蔡徐坤耳尖发红，“他们接吻的照片还在我网盘里呢。”

“那当时宋暖欺负你你不搞她黑料？”王子异有些奇怪，这不是蔡徐坤睚眦必报的性格啊。

“我能通过其他渠道搞定的事情，不屑于搞小动作，如果我也搞那些东西，不就成了和她一样的人，这人啊，如果居心不良，肯定会倒霉。”蔡徐坤嘟嘴。

——我懂得那黑暗，但永远不成为黑暗。

王子异在商场上看惯了尔虞我诈，此时竟有些难言的感动。

“你把那些图发我，以备不时之需，我不想脏了你的手，我是商人，知道权衡利弊。一切有我在。你别担心。”

蔡徐坤乖巧地点头，躺在王子异怀里，好似只要有他在，便什么都安心。

5  
天气逐渐入冬，《摄政王》剧组的主演们大多在一月底迎来杀青，这剧本说是双男主，但一番无疑是影帝摄政王本人，蔡徐坤乐得清闲，抱着王子异吩咐的暖手袋看影帝和影帝对戏。

“小蔡啊。”拍完一场打戏，影帝坐到蔡徐坤身边，“有一个新剧本，你想尝试吗？”

“老师你怎么知道我最近缺本子？”蔡徐坤眨眨眼。

“你还缺本子吗？你最近可是炙手可热，不过听芬姐说都是些大热电视剧IP找你，不过你应该不会再拍电视剧了吧。”影帝拿起热水，抱着暖手。

“好的也会拍，不过老师说的是什么本子呀？”

“他们本来是请我拍的，但是我都快四十了，演不了戏里那个人设二十几岁的小伙子了，剧本是不错，但是国内恐怕没法上映。是林导复出的新片，这次他是总导演了。”影帝语气严肃起来，蔡徐坤有点意识到这部电影的性质和目的了。

影帝把杯子放下，开始讲剧本。

男主角高程长在吸毒村，他母亲也是毒贩，因为孕妇可以不用行刑，所以他母亲经常怀孕，经常流产，直到男主出生，因为医生说这胎再不生，就再也没孩子了。

男主出生以后，一次被母亲带着去贩毒，结果被人贩子带走了，卖给了有钱人家，父母时常不在家，家中保安又多，于是男主在安逸的环境下长大，父母出了意外死的早，公司被亲戚瓜分，男主拿着微薄的分红度日。

终于有一天，一直大手大脚的他花光了钱，开始工作，但是他什么都做不好，于是开始卖血，结果中标得了艾滋病，得病以后，他变得不一样，去端盘子，去搬砖，有限的生命里他似乎得出了得努力奋斗的结论，就连爱情都开始萌发，甚至在病友群里认识了女朋友。

两个人本以为可以一起死去，没想到女朋友被人贩子卖到了毒窝，成了毒品药剂的实验品，女友痛不欲生。

他辗转多个城市，并且得知没有几个月好活，便想着一定要救出女朋友。他冲到边界的山村，在简陋的地窖里发现了女主，他杀死了守望的医生和门卫，却发现那个人十分脸熟。

他发现那是自己的母亲，那刻的他是分裂的，他没有太多关于母亲的记忆，但是他知道自己不属于那个家，他复杂地面对着眼前的一切，女朋友在满身血腥的男友面前不敢多嘴。

弑母的男孩开始翻阅资料，突然他看到了什么，捂着嘴大笑起来。

然后男主和女朋友发现毒品可以缓解疼痛，继承了这条毒品线，在围追堵截中，分享着违禁和犯罪的痛感、快感。

影片的最后，镜头回到男主在地窖里翻阅资料时候，被绝望包裹的男孩看着眼前的白纸黑字，发现这个地窖的前所有人，正是养父母的名字。

影片的名字叫《毒》。

高程的一生伴着毒，他的父母是毒贩子，他的养父母做毒品实验。他的成长里，是大手大脚奢侈的毒，也是后来贫穷卖血得艾滋的毒。他的女友是实验室的实验品，染上了毒瘾，为了女友，他子承父业，也干起了这行，他似乎没有选择，因为他的每一步都是从悬崖跌落，他有获得新生的机会，但是他从没想过，这样跌宕起伏的一生，都和毒息息相关。  
一个人可能可以脱离“毒”，但是这样的希望，就在一次次的反转中逐渐落空。

“怎么样，敢挑战吗？”影帝笑着看蔡徐坤。

高程年幼的嚣张，年少的跋扈，青年的顽劣，选择卖血拿快钱的肆意，得艾滋的绝望，到最后为了女友奋起反抗，却不想光明一夕之间崩塌，自己的生命从未清澈过。

这样多面的人物，是对演技的极大挑战。

“感谢您的推荐，我很感兴趣。”蔡徐坤微笑。

这是林深的复出之作，野心满满。这样的剧本国内不可能上映，但是却是冲着得奖去的，蔡徐坤出道六年，早就不算新人，这是一次莫大的挑战。

“好，那我跟林导联系你去试镜。”影帝有些可惜地看着他精致白皙的脸，“哎呀，这张小脸啊，马上变犀利哥了。”

6  
蔡徐坤《摄政王》杀青的第二天，处理了粉丝的信件和送来的花球，让糖糖压住后援会和营销号的推稿，就跑到云南去面试《毒》的男一号。

出乎蔡徐坤的意料，本片可谓巨星云集，饰演高程生母的是前金履奖影后舒娟，饰演养父母的是息影多年的老戏骨们，只有高程和高程女友林淼这两个角色是由新人扮演。

试镜导演主要是林深林导、编剧和影后舒娟三人，蔡徐坤在准备室还看到很多同期的小生，大多在三十不到的年纪，甚至有一位，现在三家电视台的黄金档都在播放他主演的电视剧。

蔡徐坤有些惴惴不安，他想起芬姐的嘱托，深呼吸，走进面试室。

“高程在地窖里翻阅资料，看到最上方实验室赞助人的名字，正是自己的养父母。”  
蔡徐坤试镜的片段正是这一段。

高程抬起头，看了眼自己躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖的女友，她显然已经神志不清，他的眼睛眯成一条线，狠狠地盯着手中快被揉成纸团的实验报告。他看了三秒，眼里的光逐渐流逝，他扔掉手里的纸团，用手背捂住口鼻，又很快放下，从侧面看去，你能看到他极力耷拉的嘴角和忍住不哭泣的面部线条。他自嘲般地笑了笑，又仅仅只是笑了笑，然后走到女友面前，站着这个颤抖不已，急需毒品的，自己曾经的爱人。  
高程抱起她，转过身的那刻，右眼滴下一滴泪，滑过脸颊，到达微笑的嘴角。  
而他的左脸，却是冷淡的，紧绷的面部线条。

“我展示完了，谢谢大家。”蔡徐坤收起眼泪，又露出精致温和的微笑。

编剧颇有兴趣地看着他：“为什么这里你演的这么隐忍，不是自嘲、爆发呢？”

很多演员都把情绪爆发当作演技的王牌，敢演、敢疯，目前占据着演技派的很大市场。

“高程经历了这么多，能随意让他失去理智的事情已然不多，况且，之前剧本中提到，男主养父母虽然有钱，但是家中保安一直很多，男主应该之前便有疑惑，加上父母去世，公司很快被夺走，这和一般的富门也很不一样。他来到这里，发现了答案疑惑，是一种‘原来真的是这样’的感觉，有自嘲、苦笑，也有找到自己归属感的情绪。因此，我斗胆猜测，他那一刻已经做好决定要贩毒，他笑的是自己逃不过命运，苦的是自己真的幸福不过是镜花雪月，海市蜃楼。”蔡徐坤笔直地站着，却不见一丝胆怯。

他刚刚在门外就听到好多“嚎叫声，哭笑声”，那一刻他也对自己产生了质疑，但是他最终还是坚定地演下去。

“你很聪明。”编剧笑了笑，看了看一旁冷静的影后舒娟，最后倒是林深面色缓和地说：

“好了小蔡，后续我们会联系你的，今天辛苦你来了。”

林深等蔡徐坤走出房间，才趴倒在桌上，苦笑着对舒娟说：“不容易啊，总算找到你儿子了。”

影后严肃地笑了笑：“再看吧，如果他努力，自然不算无药可救。”

林深不懂，编剧却是知道，蔡徐坤之前一直在小荧幕演偶像剧和帮别人拍MV，这个商业价值早就快掉没了，现在终于一只脚踏入影圈。

这部片子是他第一步扛大梁的骗子，如果能演好，说不定可以冲击明年的金履奖。

7  
不出意外的，蔡徐坤拿到了《毒》的男主，预计三月份开始进行拍摄，地点定在云南、上海两地辗转，算得上辛苦。

这部片子题材敏感，宣发也很低调，因此只有一些老粉丝和后援会的人，知道蔡徐坤放弃偶像剧市场，接连拍了《摄政王》和《毒》两部电影。

而后援会的粉丝也有些担心《毒》的拍摄对蔡徐坤的演艺生涯是否会造成影响，这是一把双刃剑，因此不敢透露一点风声，扑了就扑了吧。

《摄政王》冲击的是暑期档，作为国产保护月，又有蔡徐坤和影帝的加盟，目前国内对这部片子的预期很高，但是宣发倒是不着急，说着先剪片送去评奖，然后等着暑期前再宣传。

两月初，春节悄无声息地就来了，在横店忙碌的人们象征性地吃了顿年夜饭，每个剧组又开始赶工。

蔡徐坤突然有点想见王子异，王子异很忙，他自己又一直在云南拍片，王子异不常到那里出差，所以两个人见面的次数一只手都数的完。

《毒》还没有开机，蔡徐坤有了一个月的休假，除了拍拍杂志封面，偶尔去看秀，他没什么别的可干的事。好友们要么在横店拍戏，要么回家过年，王氏集团自然照例放假，但是王子异肯定是忙到大年三十的。

蔡徐坤掰着手指头想上次一起滚床单是什么时候，发现两只手加起来都数不完这间隔的日期。对那人仿佛有肌肤饥渴症似的，他光是想着，便觉得耳根发热，身下的热气冒了上来。

“子异，你在忙吗？”得降降火气，蔡徐坤给王子异打电话。

“坤？快放假了，我这两天事情少了一点，我明天就飞上海。”王子异笑了笑，声音却是止不住的疲惫。

“真的吗！”蔡徐坤手舞足蹈，突然又安静下来，变得小心翼翼，“那你，是不是要回去过年？”

“过年？”王子异有些新奇，“我父母都在美国，我要是过年，回山西过年？和姑姑表哥吃个饭？你和我一起去吧，他们都很想见你。”

“什么！他们——”蔡徐坤捧着手机像捧着钻石一般，“他们知道我了？”

“知道了呀。”王子异很淡定，“我们刚刚在一起的时候我就直说了，姑姑说很想见你，要给你做糖醋丸子。”

“这样啊~”蔡徐坤突然扭捏起来，他自己无牵无挂，也无依无靠，但是王子异有完整的家庭，他不知道自己什么时候还能继续过春节。

“坤坤，我很想你。”老实人说情话，蔡徐坤总是抵不住，两个人缠着视频了一会，王子异那边就说改签了机票马上来上海。

蔡徐坤立马就蹦起来，他要去接机，就说他现在还住在郊区那个房子里，但是他觉得蛮舒服，也不想换，不过王子异过来不方便，也是时候考虑买个新的了。

现在有钱了，嘿嘿嘿。一点没有意识到给自己发工资的人也有王子异的蔡徐坤捧着平板一边笑一边刷微博，“宋暖春节”的tag又上了热搜，一家人，围在一起包饺子，其乐融融的模样。

蔡徐坤好久没看到她的消息，这半年，宋暖又接了一部悬疑电影，奈何口碑不行，但是粉丝抗票房，硬生生到1.5个亿，在悬疑小成本电影中，也算很好的成绩。蔡徐坤一直想不通宋暖为什么要拒绝王子异承诺的“一步一个脚印”的培养方案，这样她不用去潜规则，不用担心资源，脚踏实地的，有ONCE保驾护航，怎么样都能一直接到正剧资源，同时不用陷于流言蜚语。

可能她就是喜欢潜规则吧，蔡徐坤安慰自己。

第二天。

“子异——”声线被拉得很长，略带沙哑的嗓音却藏不住甜腻感。

王子异俯身，捏着蔡徐坤的腰，重重地吻在他的锁骨上，性器紧紧地埋在他的后穴里，交合的地方满是白沫。

“痛了？”王子异的吻还没结束，他湿漉漉地亲着蔡徐坤的睫毛，舌头缠在一起，刚泄过一次的下身又开始蠢蠢欲动。

他今早就着昨晚的润滑，没怎么扩张就冲着殷红的小穴挤进来，蔡徐坤疼得嗷嗷叫。

“嗯。”蔡徐坤嘟嘴，“你亲亲我嘛，还有下面——”

王子异于是亲上去，嫣红的唇瓣泛着光，蔡徐坤这两天被养得白了回来，身上跟玉似的，光滑细腻。

王子异的手带着茧，给蔡徐坤的柱身顺气，不轻不重地捏着，蔡徐坤被伺候舒服了，咬着手指，用脚背点点王子异的腰：“快点。”

这妖精。王子异笑了笑。埋在甬道里的家伙又耸动起来，他摸着蔡徐坤光滑的脊背，红着眼睛抽搐起来。

事情又结束的时候，太阳早就照屁股了。

王子异昨天和蔡徐坤厮混到凌晨，两个人早上起来又一番运动，蔡徐坤揉着眼睛要睡觉，王子异只能哄他：“乖，你今天多睡会，明天我们就飞山西。”

“明天就飞？”

“对啊，明天就大年三十了。”  
王子异揉揉蔡徐坤被汗水浸湿的头发，想把他抱起来去洗澡，蔡徐坤扭扭捏捏的，又蹭得王子异冒火。两个人只能在浴室又来了一次，等到蔡徐坤啥都射不出来了，才嘟囔着要按摩要睡觉。

王子异在这方面一向体谅他，小妖精才不知道上面那个有多累呢，他看着王子异挺拔的鼻梁，心想这么好的男人就归我了，嘻嘻嘻，蔡徐坤又在花痴中进入了梦乡。

8  
山西的冬天很冷，蔡徐坤恨不得把被子裹在身上，王子异也很担心他的抵抗力，于是干脆私人飞机飞回去。

王氏的老宅古色古香，家具都是红木的，看得出是个比较传统的家庭。

“普通家庭罢了。”蔡徐坤每次想起王子异这句话，就有些发怵。

如果很传统的家庭，会不会不允许——蔡徐坤甩甩快结晶的头发，拍拍脸蛋：我蔡徐坤要啥有啥，还有钱，配得上王子异！

“子异和坤坤回来啦！”  
不知道是谁，中气十足地喊了一句。

随后七大姑八大姨，从宅子里慢悠悠地走出来，一双双好奇的眼睛盯着车上下来的两人，还是王子异打破僵局。

“姑姑，二姨，婶婶，嫂子，表哥，你们不进去吗？很冷诶。”王子异搂着蔡徐坤，就往屋里走。

站在最前面那个强势又面容精致的阿姨伸出手：“王总，今年收成不错吧？过年没有红包吗？”

“有有有！”王子异笑着从兜里掏出一沓红包，一个个递过去，“可以进屋了吧？”

蔡徐坤眼睛都直了，还有晚辈给长辈红包的？？？

“这就是蔡徐坤吧？哎哟这个面相，下巴真饱满，个子也高，身材也好，哪天生的啊？”两个人刚在大圆餐桌旁边坐下，姑姑的问题就连珠炮地问出来。

“八月二。”蔡徐坤乖巧地回答。

“好日子好日子，和我们子异可配了。”姑姑笑着拍手，“来，红包，给你。”

姑姑从兜里掏出来一个比王子异给的厚两倍的红包：“明年祝你越来越红！以后，记得回来过年！”

蔡徐坤不敢置信地抬起头，一桌子人都笑着看着他，王子异接过姑姑的红包，塞给蔡徐坤：“好啦，以后都回来过年，回家过年，吃饭啦，坤坤，多吃点，这个糖醋丸子——”

在大家都看不到的角度，蔡徐坤垂着眼睑，鼻尖突然有些酸涩，他不敢抬眼，因为他知道他眼眶一定红了。

——原来，再次有家的感觉是这样好。  
——没有性别论，没有无休止的询问，只有信任和支持。

“你们就住子异房间吧。”姑姑给蔡徐坤开门，一张红色大床赫然醒目。

瞠目结舌。

“你晚上节制一点知道吗？我们坤坤小身板······”蔡徐坤听不清姑姑在和王子异说什么，只觉得耳朵又开始红起来。

王子异站在走廊尽头，温和地和长辈搭话，偶尔抬眼，给蔡徐坤一个微笑，他站在黑暗里，背后却是明亮的光。

-TBC


End file.
